Theres no time for us
by Queen of fire and chaos
Summary: I cannont stop thinking about Ryou, how he looked as he lay there on the ground....and the blood. So much precious blood flowing all around him. And I couldnt stop it. Exert from story, I suck at Summaries. Please R&R.


Just a small piece of fluff that has been floating around in my head and has been begging to be let out. Seems to be very AU but enjoy and review cos I really love the feedback I get.

A Bakura and Ryou paring. Mention of Yami and Yugi and Marik and Malik as couples too.

Oh, Disclaimer time: I do not nor will I ever own YugiOh or the song by Queen but otherwise enjoy.

**Who wants to live Forever**

_Theres no time for us_

_Theres no place for us_

Who'd have guessed that I, the thief had a soul? And one that was so easily captured like all the pretty trinkets that I try and obtain. I couldn't just be satisfied with my useless, weak, pathetic loser of a host...my Yadonoshi, no instead I started to try and make my light fall in love with me when I realised that I loved him. Fate can be a pain in the ass sometimes...

But Im glad I did. Because now I have my angel, my tenshi. We're just one soul that has been split in two, two halves of the same whole. And the bitter bitter irony is that I cant believe that its taken me over 3000 years to find my soul mate. And even more ironic is the fact that I fell in love with a boy. One who is little more then a child. But he is more skilled then anyone realises, more grown up then he looks. And even more ironic is that everyone thinks his so innocent...and in many ways he is. He is my hikari after all and compared to me he is as pure as water, as pure as snow... But that innocent little face can get away with far more then anyone thinks he can. Far, far more.

_What is this thing that builds our dreams_

_Then slips away from us_

Sure it was inevitable to happen, after all as much as it sickened me when Yugi and his Yami went around holding hands and kissing and cuddling in corners, deep inside I too yearned for that. To kiss and hold and cuddle my little albino and watch him squeek when I tickled him, and watch him blush when I... Okay, sure Im not the kind of guy who goes for commitment, but then the urge to win just once in my life became too strong and I set out to capture my pretty little soul mate. Maybe I first hated him because of the fact his so different to me. And what else could he be but the exact opposite? He needed to balance my darkness. I think I knew then that I was going to have Ryou forever. The relationship was going to be new and strange and more exciting then anything else I'd ever experianced. I told him one night when he forced me to watch some stupid movie on tv...I kissed him and lets just say we didn't see much more of the movie. But he wouldn't let me do more then kiss and cuddle him. His so shy, so coy... and so perfect..

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

Its so surprising...I've gotten so clingy! I almost disgust myself. I cant stand it when my hikari is gone for too long. Be it that his with his friends or with his father. I need him near me. Its like an obsession that means far more then any pretty jewels or gold. His fragile and perfect like silken cobwebs or silver starlight...great, Im getting all poetic here, but he has this thing about him that makes me want to protect him. And I do. Over and over in the only ways I know how. Of cource he hates the bodies. The lifeless shells left behind, but he's getting used to them slowly. Now he only sighs and looks at me with accusing eyes. And I can feel his thoughts echo through the bond. Its almost tangible, his disgust and horror for the lives I've taken with no thought to who will miss the lost. But its not as intense as it once was before. Now its almost like an age old sadness that still lingers in his kisses, one I cannot erase completely. I know if I stopped some of that would disappear, but how can I? One kill leads to the next and the next and by the time I realise it and come home Im covered in the crimson life flow. He never complains, just helps me wash it out of my hair with those ridiculously girly shampoos he uses. Still, it does look shinier then ordinary stuff. And because he accepts me unquestioningly I kiss and cuddle him and make him forget the horrors that he sees.

_Theres no chance for us_

_Its all decided for us_

I can see it in the others eyes whenever we're around them now. They're disgusted and frightened with what we are and who we've chosen as our partners, and I love that. It proves they're just narrow minded children but Ryou hates the fact everyone is edgy around him. The brats are even like this when the almightly King of Games is around, but they'll say nothing to our faces. They're not as stupid as they act. Its not like Yugi or Marik even notice or care. And Im going to prove that like them, Ryou needs no one but me. He can survive with me and only me. Still, I can never really refuse him anything. Especially when he comes to me with pleading eyes and asks if he can just go out for a moment with the others. How can I refuse him anything? But when his gone I fly into such rages and go and kill some mortals to try and sooth my troubled soul. When you get down to it, Im afraid that someones going to hurt him and I wont be around to stop it in time. I have this awful fear that someones going to take him away from me and take him somewhere I cant get him back...

_This world has only _

_One sweet moment_

_Set aside for us_

Like I said before, our soul is split. And hell, its proberbly written in some contract as a requisite that you wind up sleeping together. But he was so shy...as pure as snow and chaste as ice. He refused to do more then kiss and cuddle with the occasional fondle if I behaved myself...

It was only in seeing Marik and Malik together and Yugi and Yami that I knew Ryou would have to give in sometime...he couldnt hold out forever could he...? He couldnt right?...

sigh

But with these sweetlings who can tell? They're so different from us, yet almost exactly the same. And he did give in eventually. I knew he had to...call it a thiefs gamble or intuition if you like.

It was one night after a heated kissing session when I held him in my arms and he looked at me with such hunger and heat in his eyes I knew that it was going to be then. And it was. We spent that night in his room and he was so spaced out the next day, heh...

Of cource Yugi and Marik noticed and I saw their secret smiles..they know at once what was wrong with him.

But during that night of bliss it was amazing. To be honest it was special to me. It was his first time. His and mine. The first of many times. I've heard people say that the first time is horrible but it wasnt for us. It was perfect...and every other time after that was perfect too. Maybe for the other people its not as special because they're not with their soulmates. But I was with mine. His so precious.

I'd even give up my quest for the millenium items for him...well, only if he asked very nicely...but he wont. Which is a good thing because I'll never have to test that theory now.

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who dares to love forever_

_Oooh our love must die_

He got beaten up on the way home today. Some punk guys didnt like him and took a cheap shot at him. He gives off this air of vulnerability that screams ROB ME! IM AN EASY TARGET! His exactly the kind of victim I'd choose to rob back in the day. I keep cursing myself because I wasnt around to help him out right from the start. I'd bunked school earlier to hang out at Malik Ishtars. Ryou was on his way there and the guys jumped him...the bastards! Well they're never going to hurt anyone ever again. Right now they're in the city morgue and I actually _pity_ whoever has to identify their bodies...but no one touches whats mine. Not now and not ever!

Poor Ryou, his lying so still and his bruised badly. When I first heard his yelp down our bond I dismissed it. But when I felt the first punch land on his body I was off the couch and out the door before a second one could land. Marik followed and we found the jerks kicking his bruised, prone form. Without another thought my knife was out and I saw red. Marik never turns down the opportunity to kill and he joined in with a relish that almost surpassed my own. Those fools lost their lives, as well as doomed their mortal souls... to wander in the shadow realm for all eternity. We brought Ryou back to Mariks and I've been looking after him, after all we couldnt take him home for his father to see him like that...

_And touch my tears with your lips _

_Touch my world with your finger tips_

_And we can have forever._

I actually had tears in my eyes when he woke up. I had the horrible thought that he was going to die on me and I'd lose him forever. I was sobbing quietly on his chest when he opened his eyes and saw me. He made me fetch him some water and then I lay down beside him. He kissed my tear stained cheeks and I held him so close. I wanted to...needed to be closer to him. Despite his bruises he never complained once. But he drew the line at sleeping together, which I suppose with hind sight was a good thing as Marik and Malik kept wandering in.

_And we can love forever_

_Forever is ours today_

I need him like I need the air I breathe. He flinched away from my memory of what happened that night...before coming back and gently probing it, examining it from every angle and he sighed in joy when he felt how I'd been feeling when I carried him in my arms. For some strange reason he needs constant reasurance that I care for him. Like his afraid that one day I'll just up and leave him without a second thought. Keh. Stupid hikari. I wouldnt of cource...but he doesnt have to know that...after all it makes him even more dependent on me which I like. And it feels good to have at least one secret he doesnt know about.

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

I ran like the wind. As fast as a storm, like a typhoon...

But I wasnt in time. This time it really was too late!

He lay there in the streetlight. So perfect, so still. Like a statue of an angel. A beautiful, broken angel.

The blood pooled around his prone form. A warning. A sign.

How could I let this happen?

The anger, the rush of rage...the unimaginable sadness.

But he wasn't gone yet. A faint flicker down our bond. I rushed over and cradle his head in my arms.

"Please don't die! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Bakura craddled Ryou's frail body in his arms and there was an urgency in his voice "Please don't let go, Ryou!"

"Bakura.." You whisper my name so softly, a mere breath.

" Im here for you Ryou...I've always been here for you..."

" I..love you..." with a small sigh Bakura's eyes closed and the breath that had been ghosting through his lips a moment earlier faded.

" Ryou...open your eyes...Ryou..?" Bakura shook Ryou's body. " Damnnit dont do this Ryou...dont you dare leave me!"

The wail of sirens in the background sent a numb dagger through Bakura's body.

His only reason for living had just been destroyed.

Gently he lowered Ryou onto the ground.

" I will love you forever my tenshi..." kissing his other half softly on the mouth he then stood up.

" You wont go alone my love..." he said before he turned down the alley way and walked into the darkness that swirled around him.

_Forever is ours today..._

Now its set in stone that Im going to be around forever. Im lost in my ring and my madness and my rage. Some bastard...some thoughtless bastards took the only thing I had a reason to live for and now I am locked inside a place of timeless regrets.

I cannont stop thinking about Ryou, how he looked as he lay there on the ground...and the blood. So much precious blood flowing all around him. And I couldnt stop it.

If Yami hadnt stopped me I would have gone on killed everyone I came in contact with. Everyone because they couldnt stop what happened to my hikari. Everyone because they were still around and he was lying on the cold cold ground. Everyone because they could grow up and live life while his had just ended...

The silence deafens me, the darkness is forever and I am stuck, reliving the scene of my deepest nightmare over and over again. He was my light and now I just know darkness. I am trapped forever in the shadows in my own private hell while Ryou is in heaven.

**A presence appears beside Bakura and he makes out the shape of Yami Yugi **

" Bakura..." The Spirit of the Puzzle smiled warmly and walked towards the Tomb Robber." I thought you might want to know Ryou is doing just fine. The doctors have stabalised him and I presumed you'd want to see him before its hospitals closing time...not that that would really stop you if you wanted to see him" A wry smile followed the Pharoahs remark, while Bakura stared in shock.

...What? Ryou is alive!

It was impossible. Ryou had died but...

" What is the meaning of this?" spat out Bakura " I saw him die in front of me Yami. I watched him slip away. I swear if this is your idea of some sick twisted joke you will pay with your soul." he stood trembling on the brink of hope and despair.

" It's no joke Bakura...I too know what it is like to have lost a hikari once...in a shadow duel with Pegasus...I would not lie to you about this."

Bakura stood blinking before reaching out and grabbinbg Yami's hand, allowing the sunlight to merge with his shadows and they appeared in the outside world.

_Who lives forever anyway?_

Breaking into a run Bakura reached the hospital with Yugi in pursuit.

" Wait up Bakura..." panted the shorter boy but the albino ignored him. Racing up the flights of stairs he burst into the room that held his precious angel.

" Ryou..." he whispered his eyes filling with tears that he quickly dashed aside.

Reaching the side of his hikari he knelt and gave into the emotions that swept through him. For the first time in centuries he wept openly...because_ It _was back. The precious bond that they shared was back.

Yugi finally reached the room afew minutes later and opened the door to find the tomb robber asleep on the floor. His fingers firmly entangled in his other half's. His silvery hair spilt onto the bed mingling with Ryou's. Tilting his head Yugi looked at them quizically...you know if you looked at them, both asleep like this, you would never guess that one was a murderer. They both looked so innocent and pure.

He knocked quietly on the door, planning on informing Bakura that visiting hours were over, before realising that although most people obey visiting hours this was Bakura he was talking about.

Bakura didnt wake up, though he did snuggled closer to Ryou who, even unconcious smiled slightly at the contact.

Closing the door sofly Yugi smiled as Yami spoke to him.

/ You are right Yami/ he replied /Even with all the trials we have, we're happier then most people ever get to be/

Sauntering down the corridor he left the hospital to tell the others that Ryou was going to be just fine.

Well...what did you think? Please tell me and I might write a sequal to it...so hit that little button on the bottem left and I'll get back to you if you want me too.

Ja ne


End file.
